The present invention comprises an apparatus and method for quickly and releasably attaching fabric to an ironing board or the like to hold the fabric in place to facilitate the removal of pet hair, lint and other detritus by vacuum, lint brush or any other means that would exert a force on the fabric sufficient to cause the fabric to lift and bunch.
In addition to providing a surface to iron clothes and other fabrics, an ironing board also provides a convenient surface for the removal of unwanted hair, lint and other detritus from these same fabrics. Unfortunately, without suitable means for holding the fabric in place on the surface of the ironing board, a vacuum cleaner will lift and bunch the fabric. This movement makes the cleaning process extremely difficult. Likewise, the lint brush has nearly identical problems. If the operator holds one end of the fabric with one hand and the lint brush in the other hand, the brush can only be stroked in one direction. When the operator tries to stroke the clothing in the reverse direction, once again, the fabric lifts and bunches.
In both cases, the cleaning process needs a “third hand” or other means to secure the fabric. The apparatus and method of this invention eliminates the need for that third hand. It holds the fabric or article of clothing in place while it is being cleaned with a vacuum cleaner or lint brush.
There is no prior art known to the inventor relating to apparatus and methods for quickly and temporarily securing clothing and other fabrics to an ironing board for the purpose of assisting in the removal of hair, lint and other unwanted detritus.